Wicked
by DarkMoon1301
Summary: "She died that day, you know. The one heartbreak she couldn't take. She turned it off. And now here I am. Think of it as your greatest victory, Klaus. You broke the girl who couldn't be broken by anything. I'll make you one last promise though. In honor of you, Big Bad, there is no good deed will I do again."
1. No Good Deed

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or Wicked.**

**Hello all! I have felt very inspired by the soundtrack of the broadway Wicked, as of late. I hope to make this a collection of one-shots inspired by the songs of Wicked. This one was inspired by 'No Good Deed.' I wanted to explore the darker side of Caroline and the more emotional side of Klaus. I hope you enjoy! **

**Much love &amp; cupcakes,**

**DM1301**

_No good deed goes unpunished,_

_No act of charity goes unresented,_

_No good deed goes unpunished,_

_That's my new creed._

_My road of good intentions,_

_Led where such roads always lead,_

_No good deed,_

_Goes unpunished!_

_-'No Good Deed,' Wicked_

His breath caught in his throat, and he found it difficult to speak. It had been decades since he had last laid eyes on her, but Caroline was still as beautiful as the day he walked away from her. The moonlight shined down on her like it was her own personal spotlight. Her hair was longer, and she stood a little straighter. She had a different aura around her; it was as if the light she had had around her those many years ago had diminished somewhat, somehow tainted by darkness. To Klaus, it did nothing to dim her beauty. Her eyes were bright, the bloodlust covering the sky blue of her eyes, making them red. He finally spoke, his voice not betraying the many emotions running through him at the sight of her.

"Caroline. What brings you to New Orleans, sweetheart? Has Mystic Falls finally lost its attraction?" he said with a smirk on his face. A drop of blood ran down her face to her neck, and the man she had been feeding on dropped to the ground.

Caroline smiled wickedly, something that gave Klaus a bit of a chill down his spine. "Didn't you hear? Mystic Falls is vampire free as of 2014. Had a bit of a traveler problem; cross the border and you're pretty much dead. Figured I'd come down here and see what the mighty hybrid found so great about New Orleans."

Klaus crossed his arms behind his back. He had heard of the curse of course. "As I recall, you were working on an education at Whitmore College when we last met. I believe you were planning on moving to the big city, or somewhere equally exciting, so why should a pesky curse on Mystic Falls stop you, love?" Caroline's eyes darkened and her fangs appeared. She flashed to stand an inch away from Klaus, anger coming off of her in waves. She glared at Klaus, and while Klaus had been on the receiving end many of her glares, this one was different. Her eyes flashed with pain, showing the suffering of someone far beyond her years. Klaus couldn't imagine what could have happened to Caroline to harden her in this way.

"Because when my mother was shot I couldn't get to her. Because when Matt was in a car accident I couldn't get to him. Because I couldn't save Tyler when they forced him across the border and he died. They died because of that 'pesky curse.' And every time I tried to break it, no one wanted to help me. No matter what I do for anyone else, no matter what good deed I do, no one cares to help poor little Caroline Forbes." She smiled that wicked smile again. "No good deed goes unpunished I guess." She chuckled darkly and turned away from him. She took a few steps and stopped, turning her head to the side, her voice quiet but loud at the same time. "I couldn't save them. I couldn't save anybody. Not my mom, not Matt, not Tyler… not you." She turned her body towards Klaus. "You get tired of trying to save everybody when you're the one endlessly tortured and no one cares."

Klaus felt a flash of pain. How many times had Caroline suffered since he had been gone? Though he did not want to feel anything for this girl, she had managed to capture his attention, and his heart. She brought light into his life. For her, he wanted to be better, and he tried. Couldn't she see that he would do anything for her? He hated her assumption that he didn't care for her, especially when he very well knew she knew of his feelings.

"Sweetheart, you are highly mistaken to think that no one cares of your wellbeing," Klaus said, anger seeping through his words. "And regardless of what thought you may have in your pretty little head, I am the alpha male, the hybrid, the Big Bad as you once called me. I need saving by no one. It is others who need saved by me." Klaus let his evil grin spread across his face as he stepped towards Caroline. He walked to her until he was practically on top of her and she had to look up to see him.

"I watched you, you know," Caroline said softly. Klaus's grin faltered a bit. She had watched him? For how long? Why hadn't he noticed? What did she see? "You should have been there the day she realized it. The day that little 25 year-old Caroline, full of light, realized that she was madly in love with the most dangerous creature on the planet." Klaus's eyes grew wide and his breath caught in his throat. Caroline loved him? It was all he ever wanted, and his dead heart leapt in his chest. Caroline reveled in the fact that she had rendered him speechless and continued.

"She wasn't happy where she was, with her mom dead and her friends still caring more about Elena. 'Let me go to Klaus,' she thought. 'Surely he meant it when he said he'd be my last love.'" Caroline laughed bitterly. "Little did she know, you had a baby. And Haley." Caroline hardened again. "Hearts are a fragile thing, Klaus, they're so easily broken." Caroline gently laid her hand above his dead heart. Klaus felt a piece of his own heart shatter. He had no idea she knew about the baby. Of course he was going to tell her, but he had always imagined that she would come and knock on his door, not watch him from the shadows. Of course it broke her heart. She must believe he loved that useless wolf Haley, when the opposite was true.

"Love, Haley means nothing to me. She is the mother of my child, nothing more. I-" Caroline interrupted him.

"She wanted to be the one to save you, Klaus. To help you see redemption," she laughed. "But little baby Hope did that. Haley did that. Not Caroline, full of light. You looked happy with them. Who was she to disturb that happiness?" Klaus closed his eyes, willing the tears that were gathering in them to not fall. Caroline's voice lowered to a whisper as she stood on her tiptoes to reach his ear. "She died that day, you know. The one heartbreak she couldn't take. She turned it off. And now here I am. Think of it as your greatest victory, Klaus. You broke the girl who couldn't be broken by anything. I'll make you one last promise though. In honor of you, Big Bad, there is no good deed will I do again."

With that, Caroline ghosted away. Klaus felt his heart shatter and he screamed out as he fell to his knees, letting the heartbreak control him for a brief time. As he cried out, he promised himself that he would find her, search the globe if he needed, and bring his Caroline back. But for now, he would let all of New Orleans feel his pain and paint the city red.


	2. For Good

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or Wicked. **

**Well, here is the second installment of my Wicked series! This one is based on the song 'For Good.' I may write a second part to this one, as I would like to expand on it a bit, but I'm not entirely sure yet. **

**Much love &amp; cupcakes,**

**DM1301**

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me_

_Is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend..._

_-"For Good," Wicked_

It had been four years. Really not too long in the life of a vampire, but to Caroline it seemed like an eternity. That day with Klaus in the woods had sparked something within her. She couldn't quite identify it; it was like a burning curiosity mixed with longing that could only be sated by seeing him again. Caroline, stubborn as ever, steadfastly refused what her heart tried to tell her. She had attempted something with Stefan, but it didn't work out. He still had feelings for Elena, and Caroline couldn't handle being the second choice. She wouldn't let Stefan settle for her instead of Elena. It had occurred to her in that moment, that she was doing the same; she was constantly thinking of Klaus, but she was settling for Stefan. She tried to reason that it was because he was the good guy and that's what she needed. But life had been a strict teacher, and proved Caroline wrong; there is no good and bad, no right and wrong. There's far too much gray area for that. Caroline herself had turned her humanity off, and while she may not have killed anybody, she certainly hadn't been a saint. Poor Sarah Salvatore was significant proof of that. And Stefan, oh Stefan, when he turned off his humanity he became a different person entirely. He was willing to harm Caroline, and you don't quite forget the image of your best friend holding a stake over your heart.

So through the years, Caroline hemmed and hawed. Stefan wasn't right for her. Not only were they both settling for second best, but it wasn't as adventurous as she had hoped. She wanted a love story worthy of books and songs, and that just wasn't Stefan. Each time, the voice inside her whispered that it could be Klaus. Caroline had pushed it away until recently.

She had graduated, with high honors of course. She invited Klaus to her graduation, hoping to see his blue eyes and dimpled face again, but he didn't show up. Caroline couldn't help but feel hurt and alone. With her mom and dad both gone, no one had attended her graduation; she had been counting on Klaus to come just as he had for her high school graduation. So after a week of wallowing in anger and self-pity, Caroline decided that if Klaus wouldn't come to her, she would go to him. She hopped in her car and drove straight through to New Orleans with everything she owned.

So here she was, watching Klaus from afar. He'd certainly had a good reason for not attending her graduation, she decided as she watched him play with his young daughter. That was certainly something she hadn't been aware of until she got to New Orleans and asked the locals about him. Hayley was with him with a smile as big as his as their daughter proudly showed off each of her colored drawings. Caroline certainly couldn't barge in on their little family; she couldn't expect Klaus to drop them for her, and she couldn't blame him. What vampire didn't want a family of their own? Klaus had it all. As she watched them, a lone tear rolled down her face.

Caroline wandered back to the French Quarter, eventually making her way to her car after a few hours. She had been debating what to do next; she didn't want to go back home, and she certainly wasn't going to be welcome here. She decided on traveling the world solo. She would focus on Caroline. No friends, no cell phone for them to track her, just Caroline. She opened her car door, and slid into the driver's seat. She took out a small notebook of paper and a pen from her purse and penned a letter to Klaus. She wanted him to know that she did truly care for him, and she wished the best for him.

When she was done, she got out of her car and looked around the bars for the boy Josh she had met when she first arrived. He had said he knew Klaus, had pointed her to the direction of his house in fact, and she wanted him deliver the letter. When she found him, he silently agreed and she left. When she got back to her car, she got in and headed to the Atlanta airport to decide where her destination would be.

Immediately after Caroline had left, Josh went to deliver the letter to Klaus. Klaus asked who it was from, and Josh could only say that a sad girl had left it for him. That sad girl had excitedly been looking for Klaus earlier in the day, and Josh remarked that he hoped she was alright. Klaus, having no idea who would be wanting to find him, dismissed Josh and retreated to his study to read the letter.

_Dear Klaus,_

_Hi there. I'm not too sure how to start this, so I'll just jump right in. I came to see you. Crazy, I know, but you didn't come to my graduation and I missed you (yes, you read that right). I saw you, but you didn't see me. Your little girl is lovely. I hope you love her as much as you should; you're extremely lucky to have her. _

_I didn't want to disturb your family, so that's why I didn't say hi. I've left to go… well, I don't know really, but I'll find somewhere. I wanted to leave you this letter to let you know that I care about you. I don't know what would happen between us, but ever since that day in the woods I can't stop thinking about you. _

_You've changed me, Klaus. I know that there's no such thing as good and bad anymore; the line isn't always clear. I have a great thirst for adventure. I don't want to live a small town life with a small town boy. I want to see Rome, Paris, Tokyo, and all the cities in between. And maybe we'll meet again one day. If not, you should know that you've altered the course of my life, and I can't thank you enough for that. In that way, you'll always be with me and you'll always be in my heart._

_All my love,_

_Caroline_

Klaus was left utterly speechless. Caroline had come to find him. She had come for him. He hadn't expected that for at least a decade, if at all. He hadn't realized she had graduated. Had she sent him an invitation? If she had, he certainly hadn't seen it. He would need to have a discussion with Haley about that; he was sure Haley wouldn't have been happy about Klaus going to Caroline, regardless of the circumstances. But Klaus would eventually go to Caroline and Haley would have to deal with that. She had signed her letter with love. Those three little words meant more to Klaus than he cared to ever admit. They sent his heart racing and his breath caught in his throat when he read them. He wondered where she had gone to. He immediately pulled out his phone. Caroline was never without hers, and he could talk her into coming back. Surely that would work. But when Klaus dialed her number, the voice on the other line said that the phone was disconnected. Klaus growled in anger. She didn't want to be found, by him or anybody. Klaus got up from his desk and got a drink, slowly sipping it as he stared at the window contemplating his next move.

He would give Caroline a couple of years, but he would go to her. For now, he was going to send out his subordinates to track her. They would keep an eye on her for him and make sure she stayed safe. But Klaus would be damned if he let his light escape him this time, not when he finally knew she felt something for him.


End file.
